


live tension.

by starrydo



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crack, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, M/M, basically the others watching a free show of markhyuck, i needed the other's reaction when this happened, its just for fun dont take it seriously please, ncity was melting down over that 20 sec clip and honestly same, written in the middle of the night lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 09:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28615581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrydo/pseuds/starrydo
Summary: basically just a peek into everyone’s perspective during the infamous markhyuck incident in 2020or mark didn’t expect to be so confident one day and decides to be more outwardly affectionate to donghyuck to express his love as suggested by johnny. while everyone else get to witness it right before doing a vlive.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 1
Kudos: 69





	live tension.

**Author's Note:**

> hello!! it's been awhile since i wrote anything,,, but i got really invested in this one night and wrote everything in one sitting so excuse any mistakes LMAO
> 
> i just couldn't stop thinking about the other's internal reaction to this but esp markhyuck so here we are!
> 
> its that one mark donghyuck johnny ten jeno jungwoo vlive before pt.2 came out and markhyuck was just staring at each other

johnny knew it was a mistake to let them sit next to each other for the live that they were going to do later. he just knew, it was in his gut feeling. well actually, johnny isn’t that sure if it was a mistake. maybe it was just fate.

they all strolled in after practice, sinking their bodies on to the couch while they waited for the staff to set up the cameras. the group had suggested to do a live since their comeback was nearing, it was fun teasing the fans with little spoilers that they knew they shouldn’t be spilling. but what's the harm in that, right?

johnny had situated himself between ten and donghyuck, just continuing the conversation about cats with ten. he’s sure he will come down to wayv’s dorm one day just to cuddle and play with all the pets they have. suddenly, it was too quiet. especially with donghyuck in the room. he guesses it was because they were all too tired after rounds of practice but even so, there will still be soft conversations here and there. 

from his peripheral view, he could spot mark and donghyuck in silence and mark stared right into his side profile. johnny didn’t know if he should laugh at how whipped mark look right now or pity him because all he can do is stare at donghyuck’s face right now.

the blonde haired male remembered the day mark slipped into his room while donghyuck was off with the dreamies. it was the first time he saw mark struggling with his words, his cheeks flushed as he tried to gesture to put his words together. johnny kind of had a hunch why, he just didn’t expect mark to find him.

_“dude, just sit down and take your time. by the way, do you want to order delivery?”_

_by the time they settled down, they had a bowl of piping hot spicy rice cakes and fried seafood placed in front of them. mark was still too nervous to even bring the chopstick in his mouth, his hands wrapped around his ankles while he sat cross legged opposite johnny._

_johnny, on the other hand, was scarfing down his food. this is what happens when it’s an intense gym day for johnny. he has to get back his energy somehow and korean street food sounds about right._

_“so, donghyuck?” johnny decided to start the conversation._

_“wait bro, how did you know?” his round eyes widened in surprise, slightly jumping up as he stared at johnny._

_“it’s so obvious, seriously.”_

_mark slumped down, mumbling to himself while stuffing a rice cake into his mouth._

_“then why doesn’t he know?”_

_johnny just sighed, giving him a pat on the shoulder. with donghyuck as his roommate, he didn’t miss the nights where he listened to the male flipping side to side in the middle of the night, and couldn't fall asleep until the wee hours._

_it was obvious to the others, but it clearly isn’t for them._

_“maybe you should be more outwardly affectionate,” he suggested._

_mark froze, a rice cake half entering his mouth as he choked on the sauce. he isn’t the type to be very affectionate, especially compared to donghyuck. reaching for the water bottle, he finished half before he could start speaking again._

_“but how?” mark asked, his eyebrows slightly furrowing._

when johnny suggested that to mark, he didn’t mean it like this. and by like this, donghyuck had already stared back at mark and it looks like they are having a staring contest. except, mark pursed his lips and puckered at the male sitting beside him. 

johnny was beyond impressed, out of everything, a puckering of his lips? he glanced back at the phone, showing the large amount of comments that started streaming in. nobody had announced that the live had started and johnny thinks he won’t be the one doing it too. 

jungwoo gently elbowed him, trying to not seem so obvious. he seemed to be very interested in the two of them as well but the live still had to start. 

“just let them be, i want to see their reaction when they realise that they are already live,” johnny whispered as he leaned down to jungwoo’s ear. 

* * *

ten was beyond excited, he had heard from johnny about the two and knowing that the feeling was mutual, he couldn’t wait for the two to finally be together. it has been years too long. the male already spotted abnormality when he side eyed the both of them. the live had long started but since they wanted to wait for more fans to stream in, they had all just stayed silent. 

he had seen the stare that mark was giving donghyuck, it felt as though donghyuck was the only one in the room. ten internally cooed, he was right giving the idea to johnny. 

it was a few days before mark confided in johnny, the male was telling johnny how suspicious he was of the two members. “are you sure they are not dating?” 

johnny just shook his head, “i’m positive. you could feel the tension between them, it was so obvious. everyone knew but them.”

ten opened his mouth in shock, he assumed that they would have totally been together by now. the male explained to him that donghyuck is unsure about mark’s feelings to him and how he could hear the male tossing and turning at night.

“maybe mark needs to be more outwardly affectionate.” 

and here they are, mark looking straight into donghyuck’s eyes and puckering his lips. ten gasped in silence, trying to act like he wasn’t starting at them at all. the male casually stared at the screen, seeing if donghyuck was going to do anything to outbeat mark. he leaned in, but just right before their foreheads touched, he swerved and went to mark’s chest. 

ten’s shoulders slumped a little and he could hear johnny’s quiet snickering. he reached over and behind jungwoo to pinch the male’s waist, making him slightly jump up in surprise as ten leaned over and whispered again,

“such a coward, he should have gone right for it.” 

johnny almost choked on his spit. 

* * *

jungwoo knew. well, he didn’t exactly know what was happening. but, he knew. it was too obvious for him to not know. and now, everything was being caught in 4K. he always had a hunch on what was happening with the mark and donghyuck, yet he never got a confirmation. jungwoo decided that it was best for him to just keep quiet about everything. 

he didn’t know mark would get this bold, though. 

jungwoo stared at the screen that was filled with comments. it looked like he was trying to read the comments but in reality, his eyes were focussed on the two members that were having a staring showdown. 

everything was going well at the moment, he thinks. maybe after another minute or so and they can officially start the live. 

the male was so ready to jump up and interact with the fans until he spotted mark’s lips. it was subtle but everyone was so still that it could have been easier noticed. 

out of everyone, he would least expect mark to be the one doing this. maybe donghyuck, seeing how he goes around for affection regularly which jungwoo always is happy to comply with. but now, with the live starting, he wasn’t sure what was going to happen.

did they forget that they were here for a live? 

jungwoo’s heart almost jumped out of his body when he saw donghyuck lean in, but sighed in relief when he ended up on mark’s chest instead. he wasn’t sure what he was going to do if all the fans saw mark and donghyuck kissing on camera. maybe jungwoo would have to jump up to gain attention and covering the camera, but it would be too obvious. 

* * *

jeno couldn’t believe his eyes, is this really the mark lee he knew? sure, he would come and ruffle jeno’s hair or catch him from behind. but never would jeno expect mark to be taunting donghyuck, puckering his pink lips right in front of the camera. 

not to mention, right in front of his salad. 

maybe he didn’t have to worry that much for donghyuck anymore. it seems that they will solve it between themselves soon. jeno is glad, he wouldn’t have to hear jaemin complain about how donghyuck is taking up their precious alone time. although, he did enjoy giving donghyuck love advices, 

_“jeno! i need your help.” donghyuck exclaimed, casually strolling into his room and flopped onto the bed._

_jeno was scrolling his phone, beside him was jaemin and they were just laying in bed in silence while jaemin had his head on jeno’s shoulder. the male just stared at the body that was currently laying on his bed and laughed._

_“how about you just confess?” jaemin suggested, his eyebrows raised._

_donghyuck hummed, propping his head up with his arms as he squinted at jaemin. “i wish it was that easy, i don’t even know if he has feelings for me.”_

_jeno sighed in exasperation. “he definitely does. literally everyone that had seen you two interact for more than 2 hours either assumes you two are dating or that you guys have a crush on each other.”_

_“and well, they aren’t wrong on the latter.” jaemin added in._

_the male pouts, sitting up straight and pulling his knees to his chest. he wanted to believe it so badly, but he felt like mark treats him like any other young brother._

_“if you stood in our position, you would feel the same. just believe in us, and give him a bit more time.” jeno reassured._

he needed to report to the dreamies immediately, they will never let mark hear the end of this. for once, it wasn’t donghyuck that was initiating contact. it was mark. actually, they might be witnessing everything right now.

after all, they are currently live. 

which begs the question, who’s going to stop them? jeno really couldn’t risk mark and donghyuck making out in front of everyone. he is glad that donghyuck didn’t do anything but lean into his chest. but before they can do anything further, jeno needed to make sure they knew they were live. 

he looked down on his phone, the comments flooding the screen and even though he wasn’t exactly fluent in english, he could tell everyone was freaking out over the couple. jeno leaned forward in his seat, took a deep breath before he announced the start of the live. 

“hello everyone, we are now live! can you see us well?”

jeno had never seen donghyuck backed off from mark’s chest so fast. 

* * *

mark knew he fucked up. but did he regret his actions? not after seeing donghyuck’s reaction. johnny’s words kept floating in his mind today whenever he stared at donghyuck. he knew he wasn’t exactly the most affectionate person out there and he couldn’t suddenly start being super touchy with donghyuck. 

he kept formulating scenarios in brain where he could possibly show more affection to donghyuck, more than he would when he was with the dreamies. after all, johnny did tell him that he needed to show donghyuck that he liked him more than a friendship. 

and that he wanted more. 

mark didn’t realise that he was staring, he swore. he was just so caught up in his thoughts that by the time he realise that he had been staring at donghyuck’s side profile, donghyuck had turned around to stare back at him.

now, he can’t go down without a fight can he? 

the male can already imagine donghyuck teasing him and this time, he wanted to be able to tease him back.

johnny’s words float back into his mind once again. “outwardly affectionate.” 

mark didn’t know what came over him, but before he knew, he had pursed his lips and puckered it. he sent a little flying kiss to donghyuck. his body stiffened, not knowing how the male opposite him was going to react, his heart started pounding and his palms were getting slightly sweaty. 

he saw donghyuck briefly widened his eyes in surprise but everything else was covered by his mask. was it good or was it bad? mark swears he’s going crazy. 

mark realised that donghyuck was leaning forward, but he was still in shock. just before their foreheads touched, he realised that he was in a room filled with his members. he tilted his head backwards just as donghyuck leaned towards his chest instead. 

he felt his heart drop for some reason, maybe he hoped for donghyuck to just remove his mask, but he soon forgets it when he hears jeno announcing the start of their live. 

mark lee almost kissed donghyuck in front of their fans. 

* * *

donghyuck was so close to cursing under his breath. out of all the days, mark just had to choose this timing. the male didn’t know whether he wanted to laugh or cry. 

he promised himself that he would give more time to mark, to see if he really likes him like what everyone said. donghyuck just doesn’t want to have his hopes get crushed. he doesn’t think his heart could handle that well to know that his crush for years doesn’t like him back that way. 

but he trusts jeno, and he trusts his members. 

the male had just wished that mark picked a better timing. he had noticed a continuous stare at his right, which was where mark was sitting. all he wanted was to stare right straight before the live officially started. he was a little fatigued from practice but everyone was, so he wanted to rest a little before interacting with the fans. 

he couldn’t help but turn his head to stare back at mark, without realising they were going to meet eye to eye with mark’s intense stare. it looked like he was deep in thoughts before he quickly snapped out of it. 

donghyuck scoffed, he knew he had to tease mark for it later. he already imagined how the male would whine at him to stop teasing him as the rest joined in the fun. until, mark puckered his lips.

did he just give a small kiss? 

the male couldn’t comprehend what had just happened. mark, who always reacts strongly to physical contact, decides to send him a kiss? did donghyuck just win the lottery? 

his body instinctively leaned forward, and closer to the male sitting opposite him. just as he met mark’s eyes again did he realise that, they were currently in a room full of people. donghyuck closed his eyes and silently cursed. 

firstly, he had a mask on. secondly, the members are in the same room as them. thirdly, they were supposed to be having a live. donghyuck quickly changed his direction, swerving into mark’s chest instead while mark just let him be.

the male wanted to collect his mind while almost cuddling mark, but jeno didn't let him as he kindly reminded everyone. 

“hello everyone, we are now live! can you see us well?” 

donghyuck winced as he shot up immediately from mark’s chest and quickly positioned himself to face the front while they all started to introduce themselves. 

he isn’t sure what had exactly happened for the past five minutes, all he does know is that, he will be getting himself a boyfriend after a long talk when the live ends. 

**Author's Note:**

> if you reached here, thank you for reading and i hope you enjoyed it!  
> what did you think about it? 
> 
> also, follow my new twitter @moonlightdoie !!


End file.
